


Haru and Tohru's Date

by Pandaroo



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Unconciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaroo/pseuds/Pandaroo
Summary: Haru and Tohru go on a date.





	Haru and Tohru's Date

“Umm....Haru.” Tohru asks. “W-Well would you like to go out with m-me?” Tohru blushes and says no more.

“Hmmm...” Haru says.

“O-on a date.” Tohru replies.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but aren’t Kyo and Yuki like in love with you.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that, I-I mean we’re just friends I-I’m sure they don’t like me like that.” Tohru said.

“Sure I’ll go out with you.”

“T-Tomorrow.”

Haru nods.

“Oooooh yeah, finally yeah, but I’m not super angry so, oh yeah pervertedness!! But White Haru is never really perverted so...”

“B-Black H-Haru.”

“Did I scare you, Tohru.”

“Well yeah I wasn’t expecting you, Uh-oh did I make you super angry or something like that.”

“It’s okay Tohru didn’t I just say ‘but I’m not super angry so’....”

“Come to think of it you did.”

“Besides did you not just ask me on a date?”

“I don’t remember that!”

“REALLY! *deep breath* I am part of Haru too you know.”

“Uh yeah silly me but how come you are Black Haru when you are not angry.”

“Meh, beats me.”

“Oh okay.”

“Hey Tohru.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I just might make an appearance at the date, Kay?”

“Okay, see you then, if you come.”

“Well, Goodbye Tohru.”

“Goodbye, Black Haru”

“Where am I?”

“Exactly where you were before.”

“Oh yeah, well bye Tohru.”

 

The Next Day....

Tohru meets Haru at the school gates.

“What’s he doing here?, I thought you were going out with a friend.” Kyo says.

“Haru is a friend!” Says Tohru.

“Tohru is right, Haru is her friend, Try not to anger him, Tohru.” Yuki says.

“You’re just gonna let her go with him, What are you thinking,Yuki.” Kyo says.

“I’m thinking we need to trust Tohru and let her make her own decisions and do her own stuff. So Kyo do you trust Tohru?” Yuki says.

“Sure from now on I’ll just trust Tohru but not because I like you, you stupid rat, just because I want to trust Tohru and because I want her to trust me.” Kyo says.

“Oooh, Does someone like Tohru.”

“Shut up, you do too.”

“Let’s just head home.”  
So they head home.

Meanwhile... Tohru has taken Haru to a really good ‘eat in bakery’.

“So Haru, Why did you agree to come here with me, today?” Tohru asked.

“To be honest, Black Haru was screaming approval and if he likes you then I guess I like you a little bit too, so yeah.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Yeah I know right! A-And you are a really nice person so I don’t really have anything against going out with you.”

“Totally! I see your point. Then I’m going to make sure that you have a great time and don’t regret saying yes.” Tohru says with a big smile.

“Okay.” Haru says.

Tohru ends up taking Haru to a cotton candy store, a candy corn store, on a rollercoaster, to various other food shops and then she sees the ferris wheel.

“Hey Haru, do you want to go on the ferris wheel with me.”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds fun.”

“Doesn’t it.” 

They pay the admission fee and get onto the ferris wheel.

“Hmm...Black Haru hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Did he say he would.”

“He mentioned that he might.”

“You could make me angry if you want him to appear.”

“Y-Yeah but then he would be angry and I don’t want that.”

Haru suddenly felt that he cared for her a lot and felt compelled to kiss her even! He thought why not kiss her.

So he did.

The ferris wheel stopped for a moment and then he kissed her.

“H-Haru....did you just kiss me...but I thought you didn’t like me like that...now I’m confused.”

“I didn’t like you like that but when I knew you cared about me I felt really happy and just kissed you.”  
“Okay, that’s all right, I love you Haru.”

Then Tohru kissed him.

Haru was caught off guard and blushed.

Then the ferris wheel gently lowered them to the ground and they got off.

“It’s quite dark isn’t it, Haru.”

“Yeah it is, I wonder what Yuki and Kyo will say about us coming home so late.”

“I dunno but I hope they don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, they will be fine.”

“Hey Tohru, I told you I might show up didn’t I.”

“Black Haru, you came.” 

Tohru squeals and hugs him. 

“I didn’t know if I would come but when I heard the conversation about me on the ferris wheel I knew that I should at least come and say hi.”

Tohru stops hugging him and holds his hand instead.

“You’re clinging to me more than you were with White Haru.”

“That’s because I don’t know if he would be comfortable with it.”

Black Haru let’s White Haru see that information.

That just makes White Haru like Tohru even more.

They pass a dark alleyway and Black Haru sees someone there so he kicks him in the chin.

“Black Haru, what did you do that for?”

“People lurking around in dark alleyways are never up to any good.”

“I’m trying ta ‘nap that girl you ‘ave, so outta the way.”

“No way, if you think I’m going to let you lay one finger on her then you’re wrong.”

“Black Haru, be careful will you.”

“Don’t worry Tohru, I’ll be careful.”

5 minutes later....

The guy is lying on the floor unconscious.

Upon further inspection he is Haru’s neighbor. 

Tohru is absolutely fine and Haru only has a few small cuts.

Tohru says that if Haru wants to he could ask Shigure if he could stay at his house.

Haru accepts her offer.


End file.
